fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia
Julia Witherwood, is a human under the pact of a demon, which she is completely a closer, but rarely acts like a regular customer. 'Main Details' Her first appearance is at Papa's Pizzeria. She is 30, that her birthday is the day where Freezeria HD is released (October 31: M'sian Time of 12:41AM) 31, 1983. 'Favorites' Her favorite juice is either Tomato Juice or Strawberry Juice. But her favorite drink is way too obvious. Her favorite food is anything red and purple. Her favorite season is Halloween. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 32 x Pepperoni Everywhere * 16 x Olives Everywhere * 8 x Onions Everywhere * 4 x Sausages Everywhere * 5/8, 6 Cut Papa's Burgeria (HD/ToGo) * Bun * Ketchup * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Mushrooms * Onions * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Mushrooms * Onions * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Cheese * Cheese * Verde Sauce * Hot Chili * Jalapenos * Hot Chili * Steak * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria Julia usually shows up at the evening, marking her as a potential Semi-Closer or even a Closer. * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo * Creameo, Creameo, Creameo * Chocolate Chips x2 * Blueberry Syrup x2 * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Syrup * Creameos * Large Cup Papa's Pancakeria Julia attended at Papa's Pancakeria but in random order due to being in a hurry to get out of the sun. Papa's Wingeria * Mango Chili Dip x4 * 12x Wild Onion Strips * 12x Atomic Strips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Large Hyper Green * Bacon * Bacon * Ketchup * Hot Sauce * Fajita Veggies * Fajita Veggies * Cheese * Cheese * Chili * Chili * Cheddarwurst * Chicago Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Julia only shows up in Halloween. All Cupcakers: *Sugar Skull, Cherry, Sugar Skull *Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull *Chocolate Chips x2 *Licorice Drizzle x2 *Deep Purple Frosting *Chocolate Cake *LINER Papa's Pastaria Julia only shows up in Halloween. *BREAD *8x Meatballs (Inner Circle) *8x Mushrooms (Outer Circle, Separating from Onions) *8x Onions (Outer Circle, Separating from Mushrooms) *Black Pepper x4 (All) *Purple Pesto *Regular *Vermicelli Papa's Donuteria All Donuts: *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Drizzle All *Sugarplum Drizzle x2 Circle *Blackberry Jelly Filling *Chocolate Icing *Round Shape *Blueberry Cake Papa's Cheeseria Julia never orders a special, but she is obviously a hard challenge-- but she gives out twice the tip or twice the EXP by chance of 50/50. *FRIES *Bacon *Ketchup *Jalapenos *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushrooms *Jalapenos *Ketchup *Bacon *American Cheese *Pumpernickel Bread Papa's Bakeria Julia never orders a Special, and her orders will pay out twice the EXP or tips by chance of 50/50. But she orders... Skull-Crushing Finale (Normal) *Red Velvet Crust *1/8 Cherry Filling *1/8 Strawberry Filling *1/8 Fudge Filling *1/8 Strawberry Filling *1/8 Fudge Filling *3/8 Cherry Filling *Vented Crust chance to not happen *Blueberries (Spreadables) x2 All *Cherry Syrup x2 All *Chocolate Mousse Dollop Outer *Chocolate Mousse Dollop Inner *Chocolate Mousse Dollop Center *TOP OF DOLLOPS: *Skull Cookies/Cherry Center Category:Girls Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Taco Mia! Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Closers Category:J Customers Category:Customers created by Erikah